fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is Forever
1703, London,England We were in England, me and Eric thought the vampire king would be here. We got to meet the king of England who invited us to a ball, that's when I saw Lucy. She had blood red curls that went all the way to her waist with a blue bow tying it back and a blue ball gown to match. I walked over to her,"Would you care to dance?" I offered my hand to her, she smiled,"Yes", she took my and I lead her to the floor and danced with her till midnight. Me and Lucy soon fell in love, but soon after, she got sick. I was sitting by her bed holding her hand, she looked like a angel from heaven, Eric soon walked in."Godric, save her, turn her into one of us,"Eric soon started to look at Lucy like a daughter, someone he could look after,I looked at my Lucy and leaned next to her ear,"I will save you, my love, but this might hurt." I dug my fangs into her neck and drank some of her blood, she was moaning. I bite my wrist and put it to her mouth, she started to drink. I could see the change happening. Lucy's POV I opened my eyes to see I was in my bed. But I felt different, like I wasn't human. I walked over to the mirror, to see I was pale, very pale, my hair was evan more red and twice as curly. "Your beautiful,'' I turned, it was Godric looking, no, staring at me with lust filled eyes. '' "What did you to me, please, why don't I feel normal,'' I asked scared. He walked over to me,It was the only way to save you, I turned you into a...Vampire." I looked back in the mirror and shed a blood tear,''I don't want to be a monster, Godric," I said in small voice. Godric rushed over hugged me tight and stoked my hair,It was the only way to save you, you don't have to drink human blood, you can drink animal blood, it will keep you strong." Godric was rubbing my back to confort me. '' 1921 mississippi Lucy's POV I was in the hotel looking at a necklace that Eric had given to me, it was a diamond incrusted flower with a gold chain. Eric said it was his mother's. Soon I heard screaming outside, I ran out to see wolfs attacking, I ran to go get to Godric and Eric but wolf pounced on me. I struggled as hard as I could but the wolf was and in it's place was a man holding on to me tightly. "I brought her just as you asked," the man said. A shadow appeared and walked over to me and put his hand under my chin and chuckled,"Well aren't you pretty." "What do you want with me?" I asked hesitating. He chuckled, Well let's just say my wolfs need a play thing". That was when they took me away and I became a servant for Russell the vampire king. Category:Fan Fiction